


New Years Kiss

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [12]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babysitting, Crystal Tokyo, F/M, Fluff, Gen, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Lyrhia prompted me like three (four? YIKES) weeks ago with [Prompt: New Years Kiss; Minako/Kunzite (bonus Diana if possible)]. It's such a great prompt, and I am terribly late. I hate this time of year.There's a little PG13 sexy times, but safe beyond that!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrhia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrhia/gifts).



“This is quite the change for us, isn’t it?”

Minako looked up from her snuggled up position on the couch, hand gently clinging to his now untucked pressed button down oxford. “Mmhm.” He wasn’t wrong. Normally, they’d be downtown in the thick of celebrations right now.

“Are you getting tired?” he asked after her clipped response. Looking down, her eyes seemed closed. The intricate colors of her eye shadow were far more visible than the striking blues of her eyes. The clock on the cable box showed 11:23. “We don’t have to stay up. We can just go to bed early.”

“And miss the ball drop?” Minako responded indignantly. She sat up and wiggled the hem of her dress back down. “Just because I was nice and gave up going out tonight, does not mean we aren’t staying up.”

“But if you’re tired...” he offered.

“Nope.” She shook her head, then reached over to the coffee table to grab their flutes of champagne. 

Kudret chuckled and grabbed her from the waist, pulling her into him before she could complete the action. They fell back into the corner of the plush couch. “That’s just going to make you more tired.”

“I’m not tired,” she challenged, breaking free and returning to her side of the couch.

“Prove it.”

Minako raised a brow, and then grinned wickedly before beginning to crawl over to him. She traced her hands up his now lounging torso, teasing his skin through the parted spaces between the buttons. She placed her knee strategically between his legs before brushing her lips gently next to his ear, whispering, “I think I can prove you wrong--”

“--Ooof! Hey, why’d you PUSH ME?!”

Minako sprung from her position from the couch and looked behind them toward the hallway. 

“I didn’t PUSH YOU.”

“Yes you DID.”

Kudret cleared his throat, gaining the attention to the two nightgown clad princesses in the hallway. Chibiusa gathered herself off the floor, while Hotaru sheepishly looked at her feet, now that they’d been caught.

“What are you two doing out of bed?” Minako asked, arms perched on the back of the couch, head slightly tilted to the side. “All princesses were to be in bed two and a half hours ago.” When plans had fallen through earlier that evening, and she’d offered to watch them for their parents, she assumed they’d go to bed early and she wouldn’t hear a peep until morning. 

“Well, we were…” the pink haired princess began.

“But we woke up, and Diana mentioned the time--”

“--And we got really excited to do the countdown!”

“We NEVER get to stay up on New Years!”

As if on cue, the tiny purple cat poked her head from around the smaller girl’s legs. “I’m sorry, Minako-mama. I told Papa I’d be good, but I was just so excited.”

The three of them in the hallway looked pitiful, and as much as Minako wanted to scold them, she couldn’t find it in her heart to do so. She sighed and looked over to Kudret, who was awkwardly trying to recompose himself without anyone noticing, and gave him a pleading look. He didn’t say anything, but the soft look on his face said enough. “I suppose,” Minako began, and turned back to the three tots in the hall, “Just this once you can stay up.” All three set up eyes lit up with glee. “But,” she punctuated before continuing, waving a finger in the air, “At twelve-o-five, you’re scurrying back to bed, you hear me?” All three nodded enthusiastically before racing across the room to dive into the couch.

The two lovers made space, and the girls tucked themselves under outstretched arms between them. Kudret grabbed the remote and tuned in to the celebration being aired. They chattered and giggled until the big moment.

“Ten, nine, eight,” they all counted down with the tv host. “Seven, six, five, four!” Minako looked over to Kudret, who was staring back at her. “Three, two, ONE!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the girls all squealed. 

Kudret leaned over and gave Minako a kiss on her forehead--he could not reach her lips due to the girls being in the way between them. “Happy New Year,” he murmured against her skin.

“Happy New Year.”

Next year, they’d go out. But, Minako was happily surprised at how delightful watching the girls celebrate was.


End file.
